Battle for Cake Fortess
Contestants Forkr.png Latte 2.png Targetpose.png Grape Juice Pose.png Jam,.png Stop Watch.png Jaw.png Snow Lollipop.png Grill Lighter (BFCK Pose).png Amber Pose-0.png Geary Pose.png Redvelvet.png Gasoline (BFCK Pose).png Peanut Butter (New BFCK Pose 2).png Lavaball.png Brick remaker.png Bill Fan-Made Pose.png Blender Poster Pose.png Yang pose.png Yin pose.png Map Pose.png Purple ball's new pose.png Negative Skull Head.png Skull Head (New).png Evil Leafy U.png Booger's new pose.png Gc2.png Host's Cake IDFB.png Playing Card (New Pose).png 52. Candle.png The Rapid Wild Gas's Gasoline (BFCK Pose).png Forkr.png Latte 2.png Targetpose.png Grape Juice Pose.png Purple ball's new pose.png Negative Skull Head.png Skull Head (New).png Evil Leafy U.png Booger's new pose.png Gc2.png Brick remaker.png Bill Fan-Made Pose.png Blender Poster Pose.png Mapping Treasures Map Pose.png Yang pose.png Yin pose.png Peanut Butter (New BFCK Pose 2).png Lavaball.png Amber Pose-0.png Geary Pose.png Redvelvet.png Jam,.png Stop Watch.png Jaw.png Snow Lollipop.png Grill Lighter (BFCK Pose).png Tokens Win Token Revenge Token Heavy Token Immunity Token Yummy Token Gift Token X Token Triple Vote Token Advantages Idol Found Normmaly Super Idol Can Be Found At Final 12 Steal A Vote Found Normmaly Episode 1 The Cake Game Welcome Contestants to Our Cake Lair you will be battleing for This Kingdom! Lets Meet you all Yin Yang Gear Snow Loli pop Latte Skull head And Lots More your first challenge will be your team's Who ever wins get's to pick "But What if we lose" yes Yin then you be Treated With LOL OR TLC I Still havent made up my mine but their both pretty Dark And Scray And if you lose you be up for cake at stake and its an double so look out the challenge is to stand on an beam Go! As Also Who Ever Wins Will Be The First Team Captain As We See Target,Latte,Skullhead,Booger And Yin Fall Of First Jawbreaker Tried To Push Evil Leafy She End's Up Failing Really Bad And Evil Leafy Go's Inside Jaw-Breaker I Count That As A INVAILD Go Putting Both Of Them Up For Elim Gear Pushing The Metal End He Ends Up Breaking Half Of The Beam Which Does End Up Putting Golden Crystal,RVC,Skull Head,Negtaive Skullhead,Target,Yang And Himsleft Off Negtaive Skullhead Just Hangs On And Go's In For The KILL AND He Kills Lollipop,Jammy Go's In For Map Oh Wait I Just Got An Report Form Candle Were Going In "Well Yes Thank You Cake,Well Befriended Map Peanut Butter And Map They Are Well Teaming up" Thanks For That Candle! Purple Ball Bill And Brick Both Somehow Silp Off! Gasoline Is Well Makeing Gas On The Sides Makeing it Sillpery An One More Report Form Candle "Thanks Cake Again,Gasoline And Putting Gas On The Sides And Edges Makeing it Easyer For Him To Win So We Will Have To Watch And See Won't We" Thanks Candle Again But Let See If It Will! And It Works It Just Down To Him And Map.Voteing Has Started And The Teams But Let See Who's Going Home Playing Card Will Annouce Who Go's Home And It Is Evil Leafy Is Out. Episode 2 An Great-Wreckage The Next Challenge Is A Ship Maze Episode 3 Yin Or Yang Episode 4 Barftpafto Episode 5 Coral Sea Episode 6 Hallow-Mansion Episode 7 An Merry Tree Episode 8 Race Rivals Episode 9 Daylight Saveing's Episode 10 An Fanny Situation Category:WIP